


Everything Stays

by Fruitbar



Category: Archipelago (Web Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitbar/pseuds/Fruitbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story about their first meeting and where they went from there. </p><p>Featuring "Everything Stays" by Rebecca Sugar from Adventure Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mybelovedtwinflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybelovedtwinflower/gifts).



"Blah, blah, blah, dragon history. Anthony, are you listening?" 

Anthony's head rested on his hand as he stared out the window, longing for lessons to be over so he could enjoy the day while the sun was out. "Yes, the last king, King Abner was dethroned by his brother. This political unrest resulted in the Kingdom looking for a different form of government. This became the rule of the Five Families, each with different responsibilities and powers."

The teacher sniffed, clearly annoyed at his ability to keep up with the material and have his mind wander all at once. "Alright, I suppose we can call it a day. Go, enjoy the sun. Just make sure you keep up with your reading." Anthony immediately brightened up, thanking his teacher profusely as he ran out of the classroom. As he bounded down the stairs, skipping a few steps at a time, he paused at the window on the landing. A half-dragon? Had he met her before? He couldn't recall seeing her on their island before, but brushed it off as he traveled down the rest of the stairs and made his way down to the seashore. He took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of the fresh air filling his lungs, before transforming and taking off into the sky. He was a young dragon, just barely seventeen in human years. Everyone on the island knew him. The reckless grandson of the lord, destined for greatness and adventure. He smiled, settling into soaring and letting the wind support him. He angled down, coming to a stop and transforming into his human form as he reached the wall that surrounded their island. He'd often questioned its usefulness, considered the nature of dragons and their ability to shapeshift. Now, he walked on top of it, surveying the land careful to keep his balan- "And what do you think you're doing?" 

He misstepped, having barely enough time to transform and no time to take flight he landed, on his side looking up to see you'd disturbed his time alone. "I was just- it's you?" He said, sitting up and shifting back to his human form so he stood just a little taller than her. She narrowed her eyes, studying him. "I mean, I noticed you while I was in class. I've never seen you before. These islands are relatively small, usually I know when someone new has arrived." 

She stood still for a minute before standing straight again, and sighing. "My name is Chesska, I am the half daughter of Lord Biron. I am here as an apprentice tutor and you are disturbing my class." She said gesturing to a flustered teacher trying to keep several students from flying to the top of the wall. 

"Hm, now that won't do." He said, a grin spreading across his lips. He transformed, leaping into the air and circling over the group like a vulture before swooping down, roaring as the group settled into screaming and laughing and watching him with attention they'd never given to their poor tutors. He transformed, waltzing over to the teacher and Chesska, the children's eyes still glued to his movements. "Now, now children, as fun as it is to laugh and play, studies are equally as important. Do you all agree to pay attention to your lessons?" They nodded, slowly still enamored by this reckless dragon. "After that you can go and play." He said, starting to walk away, turning back to look at Chesska shaking her head with a small smile she was trying to hide. He send her a wink, before turning to run back toward the castle. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

He looked around, smiling as soon as he'd spotted her. It had been a few months since she had come to the island, and they'd been growing closer each day they'd spent together. He'd just come back from an excursion with his father and manage to get a semi-rare flower that he now held in a pot. He walked over, ready to make a big deal of his gift when he heard her soft song. "- you'll find something waiting. Right there where you left it lyin- Hm?" She stopped once she'd heard his footsteps and he mentally cursed not wanting the beautiful melody to stop. 

"Anthony! You're back!" A smile spread across her face, her attention diverted only once she saw his gift. "That can't be! It's- it's an Acerbumdulce Amoris! Known for its beauty and healing properties, but only if made properly. If misused it can lead to death! How did you find it?" 

He smiled, happy to see her so... happy. "While I was out I wanted to make sure I brought something special back for your garden." He watched he as she rushed to find the perfect spot to plant it, not able to take his eyes off of her. 

"Well, it's not technically my garden. I just tend to it in my off time." She said, smiling as she stood, proud of her new addition. "But honestly, how can I repay you? This must have been impossible to find."

"You're too modest, you take better care of it than the gardener!" He smiled as they walked to a bench, looking over the garden. "I would never ask for repayment! However, I would love to hear the song you were singing earlier."

She blushed, turning away. "Oh, you heard that? It was just a song my mother used to sing me. It comforts me when I find myself missing... someone."

"I would love to hear it. I sounds like it means a lot to you. Please?" He asked, trying to catch her eyes and giving a small smile. 

"Oh, alright. As repayment." She smiled, biting her lip for a second before looking away, toward the small recently planted purple flower. "Let's go in the garden..." 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

"I can't believe they would do that!" 

"Anthony please, you know how your family is. It's alright, truly. I don't mind, as long as you're with me." They sat in their sub. The journey making Anthony restless. He was sickened by the whole situation. Of course he had known the consequences, but they'd always seemed somewhat irrelevant. He'd hoped they might have gotten past this stupid tradition. He'd fallen in love and his family would not stop him from sharing his life with Chesska. He glanced over at her. Guilt hung at his heart. He wished to give her so much. Now this small, damp island was all he could afford her. It was all his family offered as they disowned him. 

"Sir, we've reached the island." He thanked the messenger as Chesska stood, tugging at his arm. 

"Come on, let's see what our new home looks like." 

It was not much. A few buildings that looked as though they were already falling apart, poor road, rocky shores- 

"Oh Anthony look!" He stopped, all of his complaints dissipating as he watched her light up. "I've never seen this flower in person before, only in books. This whole section! I-i could start my own garden." She looked back at him, smiling as though it were Christmas. 

Her smile seemed contagious as he found himself looking for all the possibilities for their home. They laughed and smiled, looking at their new home with bright rose colored classes as they danced and talked. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

He sat at the edge of the boat, legs hanging over the side. Though he once longed for the sun on his perpetually dreary home, it now seemed too hot, too bright. Too mocking, too late. 

He watched the soft waves of the water parting for their ship, trying to find someway to rest his thoughts. But each thought lead to her. Everything good, everything beautiful was poisoned by the thought that she was no longer here. How can anything be beautiful when she's gone? He screamed out into his thoughts, trying to break the endless reminder of what he'd lost. 

"Let's go in the garden-" He choked up, unable to sing without tears falling. "You'll find something waiting," He cursed, wanting the comfort but hating the reminder. It was her song. She gave it to him and now it was as bitter as it was sweet. How he wished he could go back. Back to a time when she was waiting. During every trip, every excursion, he found himself singing it softly, unable to wait until he was back in her garden with her in his arms.

He clenched his teeth, trying to get the word out as he shaked, holding onto the railing, unable to stop his tears. "But it still changes, ever so slightly. Daily and nightly, in little ways. Everything stays."


End file.
